


Sound Sleep

by inspirante



Series: Of the Nine Hostages [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Insomnia, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Mr. Hart is the nanny these boys deserve, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Only Remy + Emile + Patton make an appearance, Sleep | Remy Sanders-centric, Swearing, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspirante/pseuds/inspirante
Summary: Remy clenched their fist and let out a long breath. They could do this.They opened their eyes and instantly had doubts when seeing triple.Shit.-----Remy has always had trouble sleeping. They have tried every trick in the book but nothing has ever helped. That was just a part of them they had to accept and work around.Thankfully, Mr. Hart is there when their exhaustion hits rock bottom.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Of the Nine Hostages [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540825
Comments: 19
Kudos: 92





	Sound Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> The first installment of LoLA Week of OneShots!!
> 
> This prompt came from Remy Dark - I had an idea for a future chapter if you don't mind. I was thinking that Remy gets a really bad headache from not sleeping but won't admit it to anyone because their "fine"

Remy knew it wasn’t going to be a good day from the second they peeled open their eyes after getting _zero_ sleep and an instant pulse wracked their skull, reminding them of the sound a bass drum would make when you hit it with all of your strength.

They curled in on them self instantly, squeezing their pillow to their chest in an effort not to cry.

They tried, _really_ , they did. They had a lavender diffuser running all night and had Dee make them chamomile tea to help them sleep. They asked Emile for his stuffed Pikachu and asked Virgil for his weighted blanket. They closed all of the doors and windows in their room and shut the blinds and put their phone on silent.

They hadn’t slept in three days and their chest hurt and their head was performing its own heavy metal concert for free. And while Remy could appreciate a good song every now and then, _now_ was _not_ the time.

A few stray tears leaked from the corner of their eyes before they blindly reached for their glasses to dim the sunrays piercing through their curtain. Remy wanted nothing more than to lay in bed for the rest of the day, but they couldn’t. They had a test today and they promised to take Logan to the library because they were the only one who could.

Damn them for being a decent human being.

They took several deep breathes before swinging their legs off their bed. The sound of Virgil’s blanket hitting the floor made them hiss and squeeze their eyes shut but they didn’t bother trying to pick it up. Their ears felt oddly sensitive and clogged all at the same time. _Were they hearing the blanket hitting the ground or was it the blood rushing in their head?_

Well, either way, they were sure Virgil would understand.

With their eyes closed they made their way to their closet and got dressed mechanically. The comforting feeling of their leather jacket made its way to their shoulders. It did little to fix the blinding migraine, but it was a small comfort.

Remy let their brain think a split second of food before their stomach flipped dangerously. Breakfast did not sound like a good idea. They were resolved to skipping breakfast _(not coffee. God, they would need it)_ , then they paused at their door with a groan that came out more like a whimper. They weren’t unfamiliar with skipping breakfast, often opting to sleep in, or lay in bed at least, if they had a morning like this one, but they had a small issue. They had forgotten about Mr. Hart.

Mr. Hart would take one look at them and force them back to bed, there was no doubt about it. Remy clenched their fist and let out a long breath. They could do this.

They opened their eyes and instantly had doubts when seeing triple.

_Shit_.

With slow, deliberate steps, they made their way to the kitchen. They winced as the shrieking tone of the twins yammering on about something that happened this morning between the two of them. Every molecule in their body screamed at them to get away from the little terrors as quickly as possible but they carried on.

They almost gagged at the scent of scrambled eggs, their steps faltering in the doorway. They prayed no one noticed their slip-up as they settled into their usual chair. They heard a coffee mug being settled in front of them and they gave a small grunt of thanks. Their hand flailed for a second before making contact with the sweet, sweet caffeine and they took a long sip with trembling hands.

**“Morning, kiddos!”**

Mr. Hart’s voice boomed into the dining room and Remy’s head pulsed hard. They quickly squeezed the mug in their grasp to stabilize them, a small ringing persistently hammering into their left ear lobe. They spent all of their focus on breathing, not comprehending what was actually being said.

_They are fine they are fine they are fine they are fine they are fine they are fine. . ._

_They. Are. Fin_ _e._

For some blessed reason, some higher power that Remy could not name but was eternally grateful for, they were able to survive breakfast. Virgil had begun to ask them if they were going to eat anything, but Dee had luckily interjected that they were late, right on time. They followed their brothers to the front door. There was a moment of hesitation when they realized they would have to kneel down to put their shoes on. They could already feel the rush of blood to their head they would get once they attempted to put them on.

Well, they just wouldn’t kneel then.

Remy pushed their feet into the shoes, flattening the heels of their converses. It would have to do. They took a step to leave the house and their mind blanked.

Remy opened their eyes to the sight of their school and was not sure how they got there.

They couldn’t remember getting to the van nor the ride to the school. They couldn’t remember Mr. Hart’s awful school related pun he had started making in the mornings. They couldn’t even remember dropping off the kids. Virgil had to jostle their shoulder when they didn’t make a move to exit the vehicle at their stop. They grimaced as they maneuvered out of the back seat to the exit, grateful that Virgil let them pass and would thus be the one to close the door.

They couldn’t muster the strength to send Mr. Hart a farewell with their usual head nod or two finger salute. _Or maybe they did?_ It didn’t matter right now. They quickly got away from Dee and Virgil once they had _(or hadn’t)_ said goodbye to Mr. Hart, knowing if the two hadn’t sniffed out their less than stellar state they would very soon.

They made their way through the hallway, grateful most people got out of their way. There were still the people who greeted them in the hall as they passed _(did Remy acknowledge them?)_ and others who tried to strike up a conversation at their locker, but Remy was a master of evasion.

The layout of the school had been tattooed into their third eye since day one, so Remy had no issues and let them self go on auto pilot to their first class. The endless chatter of friends and temporary lovers drilled into their brain and their fingernails were digging into their palm.

Remy collapsed into their chair, regretting every decision they had made up to this moment. They wanted to cry and curl into a ball as the pain behind their eyeballs steadily grew. This class was eighty minutes long. That was two forty minutes halves, ten minutes eight times. Then they only had to do that three more times, not including lunch (oh God, lunch) and then they could go home.

They could do this.

The bell shrieked.

* * *

Someone elbowed them and Remy jolted to awareness.

_Wow, this must be what Logan sees,_ Remy thought, half-hysterical.

The cafeteria was a complete blur. The tables had become weird, bubbly circles and they weren’t sure their feet were even touching the ground anymore. They barely computed someone asking if they were okay. Remy nodded, maybe, and wobbled to their feet. It was time for Math. Or was it Biology? Or maybe. . . _English_?

“You don’t look so hot, dude.” Someone said. _Or was that their brain?_

“M’fine.” Remy waved them off and took a step forward.

And immediately nosedived.

Strong arms wrapped around their chest, preventing the tragedy that would be their face smashing into the linoleum. It would be a shame to let such beauty go to waste. They slumped completely against the chest, recognizing the familiar feel of a basketball varsity jacket.

The next thing Remy knew was that they were lying in the sick room with the lights off and being told that a “Mr. Hart is here to pick you up, dear.”

Remy groaned, draping an arm over their eyes to block out the light leaking into the room.

“Hey, kiddo.” A warm voice whispered.

Remy peeled an eye open to see the vague shape of their nanny. Their brain still felt like it had been wrapped tightly in a thousand rubber bands and seeing a familiar, comforting form made a hiccupping sob escape them.

They were quickly embraced and shushed, the scent of fresh baked sugar cookies entering their nostrils. Remy dug their fingers into the shirt material on Mr. Hart’s back, irrationally fearing that as soon as they let go the man would disappear.

“Let’s get you home.” Mr. Hart murmured and Remy wasn’t even sure if that was directed at them or not. “Can you walk?”

Remy took a second before nodding slowly. A twinge behind their eyes prompted a small whimper at the movement but they shakily rose to their feet. No way were they being carried out of here like some damsel in distress.

The pair slowly made their way to the vehicle. Mr. Hart had carefully placed Remy’s sunglasses on their face before leaving the safety of the dark sick room. The blazing sun outside the school was horribly bright but more bearable than the fluorescent lights inside.

Remy thought they would never cross the parking lot but, somehow, they managed. Mr. Hart opened the door and helped them get situated into the front seat. They grabbed the sun visor to futilely help block the brightness of the sun.

Remy blinked and they were parked in the garage

Mr. Hart brought them inside to the living room and Remy immediately laid down, curling into a ball at the end of the couch. There was some rustling out of Remy’s field of vision before the nanny returned with a pillow and a blanket.

Remy found them self wrapped up in the fluffy blanket and a pillow under their head in what felt like seconds. Mr. Hart moved to leave and Remy pitifully whimpered.

Mr. Hart gave a quiet chuckle. “I’ll be right back, kiddo. I’m going to get something else to help.”

Remy wanted to latch onto Mr. Hart and force him to stay, but unfortunately, they were not in a position to do so. Thankfully, Mr. Hart returned in record time with a small washcloth and a bowl of water, as well as a small white bottle and Remy’s water bottle. He gave Remy two small capsules and helped them take a drink of water before laying back down. Fearing the man was abandoning them, Remy weakly reached toward him.

_“Stay.”_ They rasped.

Mr. Hart stilled before carefully sitting Remy up. He sat down on the couch and put the pillow on his lap before urging Remy to settle back down. Remy did so, happy that this would ensure Mr. Hart could not move. The nanny rung out the cloth in the bowl of water before carefully laying it across Remy’s eyes. The heat was blissfully easing the throbbing pain behind their eyes. Remy hummed in satisfaction.

Remy relaxed impossibly further when they felt smooth fingers carding through their hair. They let out a long exhale, letting the fingers work their magic.

Mr. Hart began singing softly. Remy couldn’t comprehend the words, but the melody was very nice. His voice was very soothing, and a part of Remy wanted to open their eyes just to see him sing.

They were lulled to sleep within seconds.

* * *

Remy grew conscious after feeling someone shift by their feet.

Remy reached one of their hands to their forehead. The cloth had been removed sometime while they slept. Surprisingly, they felt a lot better and more coherent then they had in. . . a while.

They looked around the room before their eyes settled on the form by their feet. At the end of the couch was Emile, quietly reading a book that was most definitely meant for school. It was about different types of rocks and Remy knew Emile was probably as interested in the subject as Remy was in Straight Pride.

Their eyes caught and Emile squeaked in surprise.

“Sorry,” he whispered, the book snapping shut as their brother moved to stand off the couch. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Remy grunted before leaning forward and grabbing their little brother’s wrist. Confused, Emile followed the gentle tugging before finding himself on Remy’s chest, arms wrapped around him securely. Remy sighed deeply, letting their eyes flutter shut.

“I’m gonna crush you,” Emile whispered, wiggling slightly to get off.

“No y’u won’.” Remy nuzzled closer, any relaxing tension in their body disappearing under a steady weight.

Emile sighed but accepted his fate, snuggling into a position comfortable enough for both of them.

Remy let a small smile grace their lips.


End file.
